


The Noceda's House

by Unipanda4560



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Amity gets addicted to telenovelas, Comedy, F/F, Lilith is forced to get a job, its McDonald's, she eats the fries, she low-key likes it, she's always complaining about the ice cream machine not working
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unipanda4560/pseuds/Unipanda4560
Summary: Idk, can't come up with a better title.Pretty much Lilith and Amity go into the human world by accident n gots to wait for Eda to open up the portal.Tho Lilith is also working on finding a way out.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Camilia Noceda, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Camilia Noceda & Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne/Camilia Noceda
Comments: 35
Kudos: 130





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored af, had some free time since I messed up my knee pretty bad, couldn't run for a bit so I was cooped up in my room most of the time.   
> Came up with this n ended up drawing something about it, then I decided to write something about it, so yeah.  
> This fic's also in wattpad, tho is on Spanish, cuz I gotta be practicing on my Spanish writing, been slacking on that shit.  
> I just hope I don't end up dragging this story out.

“Ms. Clawthorne,” Amity called towards her mentor as she stared at the empty page of notes. “Yes Amity.” Lilith whispered. “Are you sure the Owl Lady is even home? We’ve been sitting here for hours.”

Amity was not the type to complain, especially not around Lilith, the only witch in the Isles that she truly admired. Plus, how could she ever be fit to be in the Emperor’s coven if she were always complaining.

But everyday this past week, since four in the morning, Amity had decided to shadow her mentor for the entirety of the day. The current school year had finally ended, she had free time, and what better way to spend it but to learn as much as she can from Lilith.

But it was tiring, and Amity was impatient to see some action. She’s heard stories of the many fights her mentor has been with against the Owl Lady. It was something she wanted to see for herself with her own two eyes rather than hear it from complete strangers.

Yet all they’ve been doing so far is stand watch over at the Owl Lady's house. Amity would stay with her mentor until her curfew, of course, she'd leave to get some food for herself and a bit more extra for Lilith since she would stay awake all night, she'd sleep every now leaving Amity on watch for an hour or two.

“Also, you need a shower…” Amity said moving away some from her mentor.

“Yes, I’ve taken into consideration of using magic to get rid of the smell, but I can’t risk it, I need all my stamina and power if I want to beat up my sister… And get her into the Emperor’s Coven.”

“Well, the Owl Lady has-“ Amity stopped talking once she realized her mentor was gone.

“Edalyn! I’ve got you now.” Lilith exclaimed as she pounced at the Owl Lady. “This time I will take you down.”

“Oh wow, you’d take anyone down with that smell.” Eda gagged. “But I’ve lived with you for years, I’m accustomed to it.” Eda laughed.

Amity observed in awe as her mentor easily deflected all of the Owl Lady’s attacks, but the Owl Lady was just as good in dodging all of Lilith’s attacks.

Though it seemed like Lilith was having a bit of trouble keeping up with Eda as she was also being distracted by the annoyingly-obnoxious weird tube owl that stretched out of the front door.

“Well that’s a bit unfair.” Amity huffed as she pounced on the annoying thing.

“I made a new friend hoot!” The thing loudly said as it wrapped itself on Amity. "Lets have a tea party hoot!"

“Good job Amity, now I can defeat my siste- where did she go!” Lilith yelled as she looked around and saw it was just her, her pupil, and the damn owl tube.

“Over there!” Amity exclaimed pointing over at a cloaked figure with her free hand, much to Hooty’s pleasure as it stopped her from punching his face in, though it didn’t stop from the excruciating pain from his neck being squashed in between her other arm.

She was running into a portal, one Lilith knew all too well. She was not going to lose to her sister this time. Plus she's a role model to Amity, she couldn’t let the girl down by being bested her own little sister. She had a reputation to uphold in the eyes of the young witch. 

“Thanks Amity.” Lilith ran after who she believed was her sister.

“You’re welcome mom.” Amity exclaimed, though quickly covered her mouth feeling her face boiling, cringing at what she had said.

“Ooooo, you called your teacher mom, hoot hoot.” Hooty teased, which earned him a final punch to the face before Amity went running after her mentor. Though as soon as she went through it, the door had slammed shut behind her and had disappeared. She turned to only see an old worn out shack it entrance just showing a dark entrance. “Great,” Amity frowned.

“Edalyn!…. Stop…. Ugh.” Lilith was breathing har but didn’t slow down, she had to catch her sister.

“Ms. Clawthorne look out!” Lilith stopped at the alarmed tone of her student, but the loud screech of a vehicle had caught her attention as it pushed her down.

“A-are you alright!” Amity panicked as she tried to perform a healing spell, but her shaking hands prevented her from doing so.

"Oh Dios mío! Sh-she came out of nowhere."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super relatable mother-daughter shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just found out asses is a thing, like the plural of ass... when tf would anyone ever use that in real life?

**Camilia frowned at the sight of her daughter, shoes filled with what she hoped in the name of God was just mud, but the smell affirmed otherwise.**

**"Okay, just so you know, what's on my clothes is just mud." Luz confirmed gesturing to her denim shorts and tank top. "The shoes, well, you know, they are a lost cause. I might need to throw them away." Luz carefully removed her old tattered-caca smeared shoes.**

**Camilia sighed, "What were you even doing in the forest?"**

**Before Luz could answer a well thought out response of the fact that she went to the forest to look for a toad for a potion she found online that would grant her magic powers, (and not sound as weird as it did) Camilia had put her hand up to stop her, "Actually, go take a shower first. Tell me on the way to work."**

**Luz groaned at that, "What? Why do I have to go to your work place? Its always so boring, its nothing like the doctor shows."**

**"Mija, TV always exaggerates things, and puts in stupid drama that has nothing to do with anything." Camilia sighed.** **"Also, I do not trust you alone in the house after yesterday's incident." Camilia frowned at the memory of coming back from work, her daughter frantically trying to get rid of water that had flooded the house with a broom.**

**Luz chuckled remembering last nights events.**

**"Technically that was not my fault." Luz mumbled. "You were after all the one who trusted me to use the washing machine."**

**\---**

**"Mira! What I am saying is that if you see dirty dishes, don't wait for me to tell you to wash them! Just do it." Camilia fumed recalling the dirty dishes left by her daughter in the morning.**

**"Look, I was going to do it right before you told me to do so. I don't like being told what to do when I know what I am supposed to do! I was just about to do it right before you started yelling at me." Luz argued, cringing at how loud she responded knowing very well this argument was not going to end very well, at least not for her.**

**"Oye! No me hables así! Soy tu mamá." Camilia scowled.**

**"Also, there are many times in the past that I've never mentioned the dirty dishes, but guess what,"**

**"What?"**

**"I end up washing them. You just pass by and do nothing. No, 'Mami, I will wash the dishes', or, 'Sientate mami, descansa. I can wash the dishes'."**

**Luz knew she could never win an argument against her mom, there is no point in reasoning with crazy.**

**"Mija, stop pouting, I am not mad-"**

**"Yeah right." Luz spat.**

**"And you are still answering back! Contestona!" Camilia yelled.**

**Before Camilia could give her another scolding Luz yelled at the sight of a woman running across the street, "Mami look out!"**

**Camilia paled as she saw a woman running out in the middle of the street. She was quick in hitting the breaks, stretching out her arm in front of Luz as the car came to a harsh stop. But the sound of the car hitting the body was enough for Camilia to assess she was too late.**

**"Ay Dios!.. I-..." Camilia fumbled around with her seat belt trying to get it off. "Okay, calmate... you are a nurse, you can help her." She told herself as she got out of the car.**

**"Dios mio! Sh-she came out of nowhere." She gasped, not noticing a girl glowering at her.**

**"What did you do to her!" Amity yelled. Though Camilia ignored her as she kneeled beside the woman.**

**"Get away from her!" Amity yelled, terrified, still bold enough to try and pull the woman away from her mentor.**

**"Woah there!" Luz came out from the car noticing the other girl giving her mom a hard time helping out the woman. She pulled her away, in which Amity had tried to fight off. "Let go of me."**

**"Hey its alright, my mom's a nurse. We'll get her to a hospital." The girl said trying to calm down Amity but that did nothing.**

**Amity was frightened, agitated. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know how to get home, and Lilith, one of the strongest witches in the Boiling isles, has been easily taken down with no signs of magic being used by the other woman.**

**"I'm fine..." Lilith groaned.**

**Amity felt more at ease hearing Lilith's voice, glad she was fairly okay.**

**Lilith tried pushing the woman away. She had a more important task at hand, her sister. Who, as she noticed, was definitely long gone.**

**"I'd feel safer if I could take to the hospital, it isn't that- and she fainted." Camilia sighed the woman's body going limp once again.**

**"Luz open up the door." Camiia said as she picked up the woman.**

**"W-wait! Stop! What are you doing... Don't take her away." Amity wailed, her frustration and fear getting the best of her.**

**Camilia sighed, momentarily ignoring the woman to try and calm down the girl, but it seemed Luz had beat her to the punch.**

**"Hey, its okay. My mom is going to help her. She's an amazing nurse, you can trust her."**

**Amity stared into the girl's eyes, they were calming. At least it was enough to distract her from her worries and panic.**

**Camilia smiled, feeling proud of her daughter, and herself of course for raising such a kind-hearted girl.**

**\---**

**Amity hesitated in going into whatever metal beast was in front of her. "Is it safe?" Amity asked, never seeing such a machine back in the Boiling Isles. She couldn't help but assume this was a ruse for her to head straight to the stomach of a monster and wait to be digested.**

**"Don't worry dear, I assure you I am no kidnapper." The woman smiled.**

**Amity frowned, that was not what she was asking and now she was worked-up much more.**

**"Go on, we need to get her checked up as soon as possible."**

**Amity sighed, she really didn't want to enter such an unfamiliar device, nor did she trust strangers, but she didn't want to leave Lilith alone either.**

**"Fine." Amity sighed sitting next to Lilith.**

**"Luz, seatbelt." Camilia stated as she started the car.**

**Amity took notice of the girl's action and mirrored it, just to be safe.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoe be like, 'my ass is bigger than any of ya'll's asses.'  
> Ngl, I could actually hear my brother saying this lie


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla has a conscience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof its fucking December, worst month of the yr  
> mainly cuz fuckin Tx can't fucking decide whether to b freezing cold or fucking hot  
> like damn  
> 

“Where did you two say you were from again?” Camilia asked. “Bonesborough.” Amity answered unsure, after all this was the third time she was asked. Camilia frowned, “Okay, and your relationship with Clawthorne, Lilith?” She asked. “She’s my aunt…” Amity lied. 

She was panicking, they kept asking her the same questions; did they perhaps see through me, she thought.

This was a whole different world in which she didn’t understand. Humans were weird, and the things they used were weird, everything was absolutely weird.

Camilia sighed seeing the panic and worry in the girls eyes, “Look, dear, you can tell me the truth, I am just trying to help. But Bonesborough does not appear anywhere in our searches, neither does your name or your aunt’s, or much of the information you told us.” Camilia said, smiling hoping to ease up the tense girl. “Trust me, okay, I’m the one responsible for your aunt and I want to help her, I want to help the both of you.” 

Amity pursed her lips, and decided to trust her, after all, the woman hadn't lied to her. She said she’d be bringing Lilith to the hospital to get her some help, and well, the fact that she was alive and well was enough proof for her to trust her. 

She took in a deep breath and began explaining, “Truth is, Lilith is not my aunt, she’s my teacher. We are not from this world, we actually came from a portal that was opened up by the Owl Lady. She’s this woman that Lilith has been trying to capture to bring back to Emperor Belos. But it seems like the person we were chasing was not the Owl Lady but a decoy, considering the portal was not there after I had gone through it.” Amity explained. 

Camilia nodded, a blank expression on her face. 

“Also we’re witches.” Amity added. 

Camilia sucked in a deep breath in and slowly let it out. 

_Esta peor que Luz (_ **_she’s worse than Luz_ ** _)_ , she thought. 

“Hey I didn’t know what you liked, so I just got you some trail mix.” Luz spoke coming back from the vending machine. 

Amity to prove she was not lying, had drawn a spell circle over at the trail mix, which had set it on fire. 

“I’m allergic to peanuts.” Amity said. 

“You could have just said no.” Luz said, dropping the small bag of trail mix and continuously stepping on it to reduce the fire.

“Esto es una pesadilla.” Camilia sighed, rubbing her eyes. “This is just a bad dream. I’ve been working too much lately and now I’m dreaming about witches, and… ugh.” Luz gaped at what her mom said, then processing what just happened with the trail mix. 

“'Pera un momento! **(Wait a moment!)** You’re a witch!? Oh! And that was an actual spell! Oh my gosh! Mami! See! I told you magic does exist! And oh my god! Witches are real!” Luz squealed holding Amity’s hands, much to the green-haired girl’s displeasure. 

“I-… sure mija… I’m going to go see how Ms. Clawthorne is doing.” Camillia sighed. 

“Oh my gosh, can you let me see that spell again!” Luz exclaimed giddily. “First let go of my hands.” Amity huffed. “Oh, yeah. Sorry about that…” Luz sheepishly laughed. Amity was about to show off the same fire spell before being stopped by Camilia. “No you don’t. You are coming with me.” She was lucky no one had noticed Amity doing what she had done, and she rather not bring any unwanted attention to the poor girl.

As far fetched as it may seem, she somewhat believed the girl. 

\--- 

“Everything seems fine, and you are fit to leave, but…” Camilia sighed, not knowing how to deal with witches.

“If all is fine, then we will be taking our leave.” 

“I take it you have a place to stay?” Camilia asked, after all, a visit to the hospital is not exactly charity. There had to be a way to have the woman pay back what is due. 

Lilith scoffed, “Of course I do…” she trailed off and frowned recalling her student claiming the portal was closed as soon as she passed through it. 

“Well… no.” Lilith sighed.

"Look… Dios mio… Just stay here. Necesito que pensar ( **I need to think** ).” Camilia sighed walking out of the room. 

“What should we do?” Amity asked. “I say we make a run for it.” Lilith suggested. She groaned as soon as that came out of her lips, she started to sound like her sister. But what else could she do, she had nowhere to go, and had no idea when that portal would open up. And Emperor Belos… she was going to be in so much trouble once she goes back… is she able to even go back. 

“Seriously?” Amity asked, unsure. “No… I don’t know.” Lilith sighed.

Camilia walked back in, “Now, I feel partially at fault for the predicament you two are in. I don’t very much understand what happened, but I believe you… Dios I’m going to regret this.” Camilia sighed, condemning her guilt. She did after all hit a witch who seemed to not know a thing of the human world. And then there was a girl who seemed the same age as her daughter, she could not live with herself if she were to turn a blind eye towards both knowing she well enough could help them out a bit. And who’s to know that she’d end up cursed by the witches for not helping them out. “I can offer you a place to stay, I have a spare room, that is if you are interested.” 

“Wait really?” Amity asked, feeling at ease knowing she wouldn’t have to sleep out in the forest or whatever Lilith had in mind. At least there was some familiarity with this woman, it wasn’t much, but it was better than fending for themselves out there. 

“What’s the catch?” Lilith asked. “The catch is, I need to pay your medical bills, so you will have to get a job. I don’t know how long you two will be stuck here, but… for the meantime, you are free to stay in my house.” Camilia said. “We appreciate the offer, but,” Lilith sighed, she really didn’t want to overstay her welcome, and who’s to know she wouldn’t be burned at the stake or whatever; she’s read about humans, such simple-minded creatures. She didn’t know a thing about the human world, she didn’t know how their world ran without the use of magic, or how the system worked around here, if there was a sort of system. And a job? She could not waste her time working in the human realm, she had far more important things such as waiting for the portal back to the boiling isles to open up again. 

“But nothing,” Camilla sighed, “Let me ask you this. Would you rather sleep out on the streets or a roof over your head.” 

“I’d rather a roof over my head…” Amity spoke up with a bit of hesitation, noting her teacher had some second thoughts on the human’s offer. 

Lilith sighed, “Fine, but how would I go on about finding a job here?”

“There’s a few I can think of. I’ll be asking a favor and try to get you in. Considering you have no proper documents.” Camilla sighed, feeling a migraine coming. “My shift will be over in a few, just go out in the waiting room and don’t do any magic stuff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, would of updated sooner, but my dumbass kept putting off on translating it

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh.


End file.
